Unggoy
The UnggoyHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 191 - "Unggoy: the Elite name for the Grunt race". (Latin, Monachus frigus, meaning "cold monk") are a species of subordinate warriors in the unified conglomerate races of the Covenant. The Humans have termed such warriors Grunts, because of their speech patterns, as they make odd squeaking and grunting noises. They constantly make these noises, and the Grunt will usually run from you unless their is an Elite with them.Halo 1 Orange Grunt Action Figure and their status in Covenant society. Also, as of the early 21st century, snipers, Ops personnel, and many armed forces members would refer to the basic infantry fighter as a "Grunt." Grunts are the lowest-ranked species of the Covenant hierarchy (although they are rivals with the Kig-yar attempting to lose this poor status), forming the bottom-most of all the castes. They are often pressed into combat and manual labor.Halo: First Strike Furthermore, they are typically poor and cowardly warriors, are physically diminutive, wear minimal armor and most of them are tactically inept and poor shots. However, what they lack in ability they make up for with sheer numbers, as they breed in large numbers, and at least among the higher ranks, sheer tenacity. They are unusual in the way they breathe methane rather than oxygen. Their combat armor/harness is even integrated with a methane re-breather system, as Grunts appear to be unable to survive long without methane due to asphyxiation much like Humans without oxygen.Halo: The Flood. They act very stupidly and cowardly when in danger. They are the comic relief through most of the Halo series, as quite often they will say something completely unexpected, and are liked by most Halo fans much more than any other Covenant species. Culture Grunts were one of the first alien races integrated into the Covenant, serving as the basic soldiers, laborers and more-or-less "cannon fodder" in all different fields. They joined the Covenant due to fear of the Elites. Their original culture was mostly expunged by their incorporation into the Covenant, which occurred 3,517,192 hours (about 402 years) before the events of Halo 3, roughly coming to their re-indoctrination in 2142 on the Military Calendar. Before joining the Covenant, the Unggoy had to attain Tier 4 technology on the Forerunner charts. While not overly intelligent or creative, they are one of the most cordial and sociable of the Covenant races as they possess a strong pack mentality, often associating with each other in groups, instigating them to present a danger when encountered in large numbers, exposing their tenacity and ferocity in battle. leads a pack of Unggoy in an Earth building.]] Grunts are essentially a slave race, who obey the other Covenant races out of fear, not will, because they have no political power in Covenant society. However, within the Grunt community there is a strong hatred of other species, especially Jackals. It has been indicated that at some time in the Covenant's history, in one of the nine ages, there was a Grunt Rebellion, which was quelled, thanks in part to an Arbiter who was called upon during that period for that purpose. This fear also leads to a lack of political loyalty during the Covenant Civil War, the Grunts did not ally with a particular side and stayed with whoever was commanding them, most likely out of subservient fear to their masters, however, many held support for the Elites and still revered The Arbiter. "As for some general things, there was a lot of combat banter. The Grunts were always screaming about the Arbiter, telling him to "get away while he still could" and to "save himself" (shaky loyalties... a sign of things to come, maybe?), and going on about "How could the Demon be here?!" "The Demon is alive?", and all around Grunt banter" —Halo 3 IMAX preview write up by Avalon Drew. Due to their low status, Grunts are not permitted by the Elites to possess family names; their names instead consist of one or two syllables, usually with a repeating group of letters. They do value their ties to their offspring, but are usually separated from their families at an early age by the requirements of their military service to the Covenant. The Grunts resent this greatly, but due to their social status in the Covenant are unable to muster any response. It is also interesting to note that Grunts do appreciate many of the luxuries presented to them in their service to the Covenant, one of them being heat, as stated by the Grunt Kwassass. In the meantime, the Grunts generally follow a few short, simple guidelines given to them by the Elites; namely "When in doubt, shoot" or "Stay out of the way, live another day." Grunts feel safe when in large numbers or led by an Elite or in the case of Halo 3, a Brute, though if the Elite or most of the squad dies, or if a superior enemy gets too close, they tend to panic and flee. This renders them extremely vulnerable as they are rather sluggish and weak, but given the time, they will turn around and once again attempt to fight back against the enemy. Higher-ranking Grunts typically have superior morale and are less likely to panic and flee combat. with a needler.]] It should be noted that the Heretic Grunts, unlike their mainstream brethren, will not flee in combat if the enemy approaches. It is unknown why Heretic Grunts have better morale than other Grunts. One possible explanation could be that their enemy is the Arbiter, and the Grunts have had experience with the Elites. This can be ruled out because in Halo 3, Grunts will run from the Arbiter. Another way they could have obtained a higher morale than the Covenant Grunts could be that they are allowed more freedom or a higher status, since they are not bound by the same caste system in the Covenant. They could also have found heresy as a good cause to fight for, and therefore drawn their strength from that, or a combination of this and the fact that they are not constrained by Covenant society. Alternately, they could be better trained and disciplined than rank-and-file Grunts, or their behavior could simply be the result of their situation. This could be possible as the team that had to research the facility was part of a Special Operations team, which are known for their combat effectiveness and higher confidence and drive. Yet another possibility is that Sesa 'Refumee, the leader of the Heretics, is a particularly charismatic individual (given that the Prophets deemed his heresy to be such a threat) and that he is able to inspire the Grunts to be more dedicated combatants. It is also important to note that in Halo 3, the Grunts are more courageous than beforehand; fighting more ferociously and are seemingly more hostile to the enemy. In the level Sierra 117 a Marine comments on the fact that even the Grunts weren't pushovers when led by the Brutes. The Arbiter replies that their newfound courage is a result of fearing their new Brute masters, who are more cruel and primal than the Elites. Another idea is that the Brutes mixed a gas into the methane tanks to make the Grunts more aggressive, as suggested by a Marine. The Grunts also have tendencies to ignite two Plasma Grenades and become kamikazes, in this case they let out a strange continuous battle call, and start running towards an enemy with two plasma grenades in-hand. These Grunts are known as 'Suicide Grunts' to many gamers and are one of the most irritating ways to die. After the events of Halo 3, Grunts were freed as Covenant thralls and allowed to return to their worlds, but still remained in the Covenant under the leadership of the Elites. Ironically, the surviving Grunts that still fought for the Brutes and Truth during the Covenant Civil War got exactly what they wanted: Freedom from the Covenant. The intelligence of Grunts has often been hotly debated as much of the source material contradict one another. In the Eric Nylund novels they have been described as dog-like and animalistic but at rare moments, intelligent, such as the Grunt that inadvertently activates the Nova Bomb. In Halo: The Flood Grunts are shown to be much more intelligent, pulling off military maneuvers and other actions, such as their attempt to put a grenade into Master Chief's suit and Yayap who has a higher than normal intelligence for a Grunt (though he may have been one of many not mentioned in the novels or games). In game, their battlefield tactics are rather simplistic, but they are more than capable of using a variety of weapons and in Halo 2 and Halo 3 pilot vehicles such as the Ghost. It is also worth considering that as a slave race, they are most likely purposely left untrained and uneducated to make them easy to control. Grunts seem to outnumber the other races to a large degree and might offer impressive resistance if properly organized. Grunts have been called "cannon fodder" because their Elite or Brute leaders will often send them out to serve as a distraction, rather than actually having them effectively engage an enemy in combat. Nomenclature Grunts often have simple, easy to pronounce names with repeated sounds common. The most common names will start with a consonant, then a vowel, then a consonant, then the first, and second letters repeated (e.g. Dadab,Yayap). Other names are much simpler, consisting of a single vowel and three consonants (E.G. Flim). Some exceptions have occurred where the name will have more consonants then usual, although if the letters were not repeated, they would be the same as the first method of naming (e.g. Kwassass). Most Grunt names are a combination of the same sounds: *Short A. *Short I. *Y used as a consonant. *The consonants D, F, L, K, S, and W. As mentioned above, Grunts do not have family names. Instead they identify themselves by famous ancestors, their homeworld, and where on that planet they lived. Anatomy and Physiology Grunts are approximately 4 feet tall and are relatively weak when compared to other Covenant species. Although they can easily walk either upright on two legs, they are often seen using their arms as legs and moving in a quadrupedal fashion. While carrying armaments, they are forced to walk upright so that they may support their weapons with their hands, but while trying to flee, or while patrolling without a weapon drawn, they will discard their weapons and use their over sized arms as forelegs to add speed or stability to their gait. Grunts' forearms are incredibly over-sized, as are their calves, while their upper arms and thighs are incredibly minute. This has allowed them two be quite excellent climbers, as seen in Halo:Contact Harvest. The only way for them to even be able to move like this is if their biceps and triceps are in their forearms and calves, although why they would evolve like this is unknown. This may, however, have to do with the claws that protrude from some of their joints, as the extra mass would add to the force used when melee-ing with the claws. Grunts have hooves on their three-toed feet, and their skin is leathery and purple-gray, although Contact Harvest describes them as having a tough exoskeleton. They have a single claw that protrudes from each elbow and knee, but its function is unknown, since there are no known instances where it was used in combat. While they are small, stocky, and are not agile; they are quite sturdy, and most may be weak, as they seem to be unable to carry a weapon heavier than a Plasma Rifle, although certain Grunts of higher ranks appear to be surprisingly strong, able to carry an un-deployed Plasma Cannon or fire a Fuel Rod Cannon without toppling from the recoil. However, physical strength may not actually go along with rank; the types of weapons available to them may be a part of a "trust" issue with the other Covenant. As rank-and-file Grunts are clumsy and tactically inept, more powerful weapons are likely only issued to those who are more disciplined and experienced. Grunts have been described as breeding prodigiouslyHalo: Contact Harvest in many instances, with large egg clutches and short childhood periodsBestiarum. This might explain why there are so many Grunts on the battlefield. This combined with the large number of young per clutch and rapid sensory motor integration development was one of the primary reasons why the species were given the role of disposable cannon fodder. Their unburdened neural pathways allows them to absorb knowledge more freely compared to their peers. As such, they are constantly monitoring the void for traces of Human communication and have developed an understanding of one or two Human languages. This was both a source of pride and stress to them. http://imagewtf.com/644/free-image-hosting/ Grunts also have average eyesight and hearing, but they seem to have a very well developed sense of smell, sometimes sniffing the air to detect traces of foes''Halo 2. This is facilitated through the olfactory membranes installed in their masks. There are notable differences between the Unggoy of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, and the Unggoy of Halo 3. Some of the differences of the Halo 3 Grunts are elongated heads, the lack of the elbow claws, red eyes, and a leaner torso. This may be attributed to different races of Grunt. Halo: Combat Evolved is the only game to feature "curl back" armored Grunts. Halo 3's Grunts have grey mottled skin rather then the black, porous skin of the previous games' Grunts. Also, if the player manages to knock off the gas mask worn by the Grunts, a set of whitish-grey teeth can be seen that is somewhat similar to that of Humans'. Grunts seem to be physically stronger than unaided Marines, and are capable of carrying extremely heavy equipment, such as the Plasma Cannon and the Fuel Rod Gun, when UNSC Marines have trouble. In ''Halo 3, Grunts can be seen carrying Fuel Rod Cannons with one arm, as well as Plasma Cannons, although they do not use the latter the way Spartans, Brutes and Elites do, instead they try and find a place to mount the gun. Homeworld The homeworld of the Grunts Balaho is a cold, swampy planet with a methane atmosphere and naturally occurring pillars of fire. The cold nature of their planet makes them highly covet of any source of warmth and light they can find, mainly due to the blue death. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Since their natural environment is methane-filled, they have to carry tanks of methane in their environment suits to breathe. Without this breathing apparatus, they will suffocate in an atmosphere which is made up of gases they are unable to breath.Halo: The Flood They have also been seen inhabiting large environment domes that have airlocks and methane filters for them to breathe while not in armor''Halo: The Flood, page 60 or restocking their methane reserves at Battlefield Methane Tanks. Grunts also have high-pitched and squeaky voices, possibly due to acclimation to prolonged methane gas exposure. These voices are commonly regarded as humorous by other races. Grunts also have thick, luminescent, light-blue blood,Halo: The Flood, page 27 possibly a result of methane-based binding proteins in the blood to facilitate methane-based respiration. Furthermore, Grunts are known for their frequent naps, even sleeping in high-risk combat environments, sometimes even in open daylight or immediately after an enemy has retreated.Halo: Combat Evolved'' Whether this is a product of their methane-based metabolism is unknown. Their home planet was nearly glassed during the Grunt Rebellion. Unggoy Comments Grunts have a trend to shout out different comments during their fight. Here are some of them. :"Please, don't kill me!" :"Kill the Demon!" :"Run, Forrest!" (from the movie, Forrest Gump) :"I'll get you, you big jerk!" (to the Master Chief) :"For the Great Journey!" :"It's the Arbiter!" :"Traitor!" (to the Arbiter.) Rank s and Grunt Majors.]] Overall The Grunts are the lowest tier of the Covenant rank hierarchy and, with a few exceptions, are bitter rivals with Jackals as they are both on the bottom of the social hierarchyIn the Halo novels, the narrators emphasize this point and the game dialog in general also suggests this but in Halo 2 a Jackal and Grunt are seen sharing a fire just prior to their noticing Master Chief and ODSTs land and from a political and military standpoint, are expected to obey the commands of Elites without hesitation. This unwavering faithfulness is enforced by the threat of punishment, although on the battlefield, such social protocols are often ignored, where as the Grunt will run in fear as to seeing the Master Chief or the Arbiter Halo: The Flood The Grunts are subdivided into sub-rankings, lower-ranked Grunts are typically poor combatants, while higher-ranked Grunts may be formidable adversaries in combat and even show signs of leadership capability as well as bravery. In groups they can be deadly, especially if they have an Elite commander. Rank Structure Grunts have several classes, which are easily identifiable by the color of their armor: Other ranks Deacon: The only position open to the Grunts that doesn't involve combat or hard manual labour, possibly meaning it is the lowest position on the Covenant hierarchy. But as seen in Halo: Contact Harvest the Deacon ordered around other Unggoy whenever it came to matter of religion. Curl-Back Grunts: In Halo: Combat Evolved, there was an alternate suit for the Grunt Infantry. It was a slightly larger mask that covered more of the face and a methane tank that curled upwards instead of sticking out. The reason for this is unknown, as this variation is only seen in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is possible that the curl-back design would denote that the wearer was a Grunt Heavy. This could have been used before an actual rank and suit were made for the Heavies. This is supported by the fact that most Turrets in Halo: Combat Evolved are controlled by curl-backs (on higher difficulties), and that there are screenshots depicting them on turrets in Halo Wars. Also some people think that the methane tanks on the "Curl-Back Grunts" could have not been refilled unlike the other grunts' methane tanks in the Halo series. Curl-back design could also be a type of out-dated suit that was slowly being removed from the Grunt military. The curl-back design could have been for females. charging his foes.]] Combat Weaponry Grunts are often armed with the ubiquitous Plasma Pistol, although they are sometimes seen wielding Needlers and Plasma Rifles. Grunts are never seen equipped with two-handed weapons like Covenant Carbines, Brute Shots, Energy Swords, etc. Gunner Grunts can carry folded Plasma cannons and Special Operations and Gunner Grunts are occasionally seen bearing Fuel Rod Cannons. In Halo 3, they can be seen carrying Fuel Rod Cannons with one arm but they use both hands most of the time since it is such a powerful weapon, as well as the Plasma Cannon, but they do not use them in that manner, and instead they run and try to find a place to put it so they can get out of the fight quicker. On The Storm and The Ark, a Grunt can be seen with a Brute Spiker. On The Ark, it is a Grunt Heavy that is walking alone on the top of the tunnel which the Human vehicles, including 3 Scorpion Tanks, come out of just before the Scarab battle. All Grunts are equipped and often use Plasma Grenades and sometimes Spike Grenades, although Ultra Grunts, Special Operations Grunts and Major Grunts throw grenades in combat more often, and they throw a lot of them. Special Operations Grunts also use Fuel Rod Guns in combat. They have been known to "'nade spam" Plasma Grenades on the Legendary level of difficulty, which means that in a group of 10 Grunts, as many as 8 of them will throw Plasma Grenades, one after the other, making them annoying and cheap-shot enemies. In Halo 3, Grunts who are startled or possibly see their allies get killed, will arm 2 Plasma Grenades and rush to the player, causing a nicely sized explosion after a few seconds. This is an action of desperation or fear, and Grunts using this choice of action are preferably "last-minute Kamikaze". If there are more than one charging at you, shoot the first one; as the other Grunts run past, the dead Grunt's grenades will detonate, killing the rest. As mentioned earlier, most Grunts are inaccurate shooters, with the exception of Ultra Grunts and Special Operations Grunts, which pose more of a threat with their very accurate marksmanship and their tendency to throw grenades accurately. They are never limited in skill when using heavy duty weapons either. The weapon most commonly used by Grunts seems to be the Plasma Pistol, however, the Needler is a close second. Grunts prefer Needlers over Plasma Pistols and Plasma Rifles, the standard weapons issued to them. A Grunt will usually resent being given a weaker weapon in place of the one they are currently wielding, and this will cause the Grunt to get very upset; they will pound their "fists" on the ground in a temper tantrum and might say something opposed to switching out the weapon. For example, if you give a Grunt a Fuel Rod Gun it will say "me not worthy" and bow. This comical behavior can also be associated with impatience or excitement. On the level Uprising, Grunt teammates can be equipped with the Human Rocket Launcher, but the size of the Rocket Launcher shrinks a little. Sometimes Grunts can wield Heavy Machine Gun. A single Grunt is also seen using an Assault Rifle in the Halo Graphic Novel. Overall in Combat The Grunt can use any sort of weapon that is designed to be held in one hand. In some situations grunts have been seen to use heavy artillery weapons, such as the Fuel Rod Gun. So, on higher difficulties, the Grunt can prove to be a dangerous enemy to the Player and his/her allies. Turrets/Vehicles .]]In Halo: Combat Evolved, Minor and Major Grunts are the primary operators of the stationary Shade turrets, although the turrets are open to use by other races if a turret is vacant. In Halo 2 and Halo 3, it is the specific task of Gunner Grunts to man Plasma Cannons or Shielded Plasma Turrets, yet if no Gunner Grunts are available, Minor or Major Grunts will often man the turret instead. In both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, if a turret operator is killed, nearby Grunts will move to man the unmanned cannon. Grunts are also surprisingly capable with vehicles, and can man a variety of Covenant ground vehicles: *Ghost (Halo 2 and Halo 3) *Shadow (Seen in Halo 2 E3 Demo, have animation but not used in Halo 2)http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive24.pl?read=698700 *Shade (Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 3) *Shielded Plasma Cannon (Halo 2) *Plasma Cannon (Halo 2, Halo 3) Combating Grunts and two Grunt Minors with Plasma Pistols]] Grunts are possibly the most commonly encountered enemy in the series, with possible exception of Flood Infection Forms, but Grunts are lightly armored and lack any form of additional shielding. In battle, they are easily dispatched by most weapons. Weapons such as the M6D Pistol and BR55 Battle Rifle are very effective in executing head-shots. Like many other unshielded enemies, a single headshot from any gun on any difficulty will kill them (though there are some guns that for reasons unknown cannot execute headshots). Grunts are also easily killed with brief bursts of automatic fire from weapons such as the Assault Rifle, SMG, and the Plasma Rifle. If just out of melee range, the player may fire a quick burst, as the Grunt reels from the hit, the player can melee the Grunt. Some players prefer to melee Grunts to death, and save ammo for Brutes, Elites, and any other foe. Ultra and Special Operations Grunts have stronger body armor and can withstand more damage than lower-ranking Grunts. Melee attacks generally kill Grunts in one or two blows. They can prove to be stealthy choices of action when clearing out sleeping Grunts, especially if you are wanting to avoid detection. In Halo 3, an attack will sometimes blow off the flimsy cover of a Grunts methane tank, and may rupture the tank inside. The respirator can also be knocked off. This is fatal after a certain amount of time, but they will continue to fight. A leakage of methane gas can turn a situation perilous in the presence of a flame. Because Grunts often fight in tight formations, Grenades and Rockets can be used to great effect. However, when stuck with Plasma Grenades, Grunts will panic and start running in random directions, posing a threat to both the player and the ally. Suicide Grunts A Suicide GruntHalo 3: The Official Guide, page 30 is like a "berserk" mode for the Unggoy in Halo 3. Occasionally, an Unggoy will hold two Plasma Grenades in each hand while screaming in rage and charge towards enemy forces. You can sometimes hear them scream, "For the Great Journey!" which is an indication that they deeply believe and follow the Prophets and the Covenant religion. This mode can be achieved by any Unggoy, so it is most likely a parallel to the Brute berserk mode, although Brutes tend to go blood-thirsty, while the Grunts become suicidal, and the Grunts do not do it nearly as often as Brutes do. It tends to happen to Brutes mostly when their leader is slain. Combat Suicide Grunts can be dangerous if not taken care of quickly. To locate and avoid being killed by them it is advisable to take the following three precautions. First, keep an eye out for them - they are usually quite easy to spot since they have a blue glow on each side of them. Second, listen for the Kamikaze Grunts' distinctive screams. This is helpful when you are not using your Motion Tracker. Finally, do not wait for them to explode on their own. Once the Grunt is killed, the grenades will fall to the ground and detonate, destroying anything in the blast radius of the grenades. This can often be used to your advantage. If there are enemies near by, they may be caught in the blast radius. Be careful though, for the explosion may set off stray grenades lying around on the floor. Often Kamikaze Grunts can be a threat if you are sniping and don't hear the screams. Often, these Kamikaze Grunts' are, on higher difficulties, lower ranks, such as the Grunt Minor. It is unknown as to why this is, possibly the fact being that higher ranking Grunts on higher difficulties can prove to be even more dangerous when they don't Kamikaze you and simply use the weapons and tactics they already have, or maybe the lower ranking Grunts do this thinking that this is their only chance of stopping the player from advancing any further. Trivia Quotes can be found here:Unggoy/Quotes *Despite the fact that Special Operations Grunts are the Grunts that are classically seen with Fuel Rod Gun, the Fuel rod gun is first seen being carried by some air defense Grunt Majors' on the level Two Betrayals. * Grunts are the first enemies you encounter in halo trilogy. *Grunts are also the first covenant species to attack humans. *In Halo:Combat Evolved when you're meleeing a sleeping Grunt, the rest of them occasionally scream as if they have spotted the enemy, even though they're still sleeping. *If you give a Grunt a Fuel Rod Cannon, or any other weapons that are better than the last one it had, it will dance; this is only applicable in some instances, and if you give it a worse weapon it will throw a tantrum. *There are three special Grunts called Talking Grunts in the Halo Series. In Halo: Combat Evolved on the level The Maw you can find it while in the last bit of the level. This particular Grunt is called the Thirsty Grunt. This Grunt keeps talking about a dead friend and how he is thirsty. In addition, there is the Cowardly Grunt or 'Bouncy Grunt' on Halo 2 level, Uprising. He pretty much just cowers away from you. Although he will 'bounce' like a ball if you hit him right with a Brute Shot melee. And finally, there is the talking Grunt in Halo 3 on the level, Halo, called the Final Grunt. He talks about your childhood. *In Tagalog, the language spoken in the Philippines, "Unggóy" means "monkey". *During the Covenant Civil War, Grunts, having the lowest status in Covenant society and were too afraid to openly pledge support for one side. Thus, allied Grunts in Halo 3 are not present in gameplay. *In the level Gravemind, a single Grunt is the protector of the hidden skull. This Grunt is one of the most dangerous enemies in the game because he is completely invisible and fires a Fuel Rod Cannon. Your best chance of killing him is a lucky headshot, especially by Covenant Carbine and Beam Rifle. *Much has been made in the novels of the fact that the methane gas tanks are explosive but only Halo 3 demonstrates this in-game. Halo Wars has Grunts being propelled many meters (even across maps) by exploding gas tanks.http://forums.halowars.com/Media.aspx *In Halo 3, enemy Grunts have mottled, greenish-black skin and red eyes, giving them a more menacing, hostile appearance. *In Halo 3, you can sometimes see Grunts walking with their hands placed on the back of their head, almost as if it was being taken hostage. This is usually seen if you kill the other enemies in the area. *A Grunt was seen in the announcement trailer for Halo 3 on a crossing sign. This easter egg has been dubbed the "Grunt Crossing" Easter egg. *''Monachus'' means monk. Frigus means cold, coolness, cold of winter/dullness, indolence. A rough translation would mean "Cold monk", perhaps alluding to their cold homeworld, Balaho. "Monk" can also be related to the fact that they look like monkeys, as in "Cold Monkey". *In Halo 3, when you melee a Grunt in the back, its methane tank will pop off along with a mist of aqua-looking methane. However, no matter what the color is of the Grunt you hit, it's tank will always show as orange. Rarely, you can even melee the mask itself off, revealing their teeth. However both the tank and the mask being meleed off at the same time has been proven. *If you take a Grunt's Plasma Pistol and replace it with a Plasma Rifle it will throw a tantrum, even though it is a much more useful weapon. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, Grunts wear the Grunt Symbol upon their chests. But they do not bear it in Halo 2 and Halo 3. However, it is available as a player emblem for use in multiplayer matches. *In Halo 3, very rarely, brown Grunts can be seen. These are not known whether to be a rank or an alternate version of Minor Grunts, or maybe even to be the new Special Operations Grunt, due to the disputes of the Silver-Armored Grunts in Halo 3. *Of all the Covenant races and the Marines, Grunts are the ones with more dialogue than any other species (with the exception of cut scenes). *Due to the many comical lines and humorous appearance, Grunts are popular with fans of the Halo series. *When you are fighting the Flood and Covenant if you lead an Infection Form to a Grunt it will leap on the Grunt until they die and then hop off again, but they cannot be infected. *Unggoy in Halo 3 are much more angry and vicious than in the previous games. A result of this anger is a suicidal attack with Plasma Grenades. *The only time Grunts have been known use Active Camo in the Halo games is in the Halo 2 levels, The Arbiter (Level), The Oracle (Level) and the level Regret, They are seen in regret in a room in one of the stuctures along with camouflaged Elites. *If you throw a Grav Lift under a sleeping Grunt it will float in the air, and stay asleep. When the Lift cuts off it will slowly float to the ground. *Sometimes, in Crow's Nest, near the elevator, there is a Major Grunt without a respirator by default on Legendary. *Food Nipples (Grunts food source) are said to smell like moldy socks wrapped in rotting cheese. *In the Halo Graphic Novel the Grunts can be seen wearing a methane tank almost reminiscent of the original design which was never used, it is possible this is a space version of the ordinary methane tank. *Even though Halo 3 is said not to have the "f" word, when the IWHBYD Skull is on a Grunt will say "Fucking monkeys!". *The children heard shouting when a Grunt is shot in the head with the Grunt Birthday Party Skull on is from the game "Viva Pinata!". *Heretic Grunts never flee. *On extremely rare occasions, sleeping Grunts will say "Mmmm, Jackal stew...". *Grunts, like Humans, have discovered that inhaling certain fumes and/or chemicals can act as a stimulant or depressive and one of their favorites is Benzene. Benzene has been described as "lovely lung gold."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *A popular Unggoy game is Hunting Rock, a game where the goal is to kill any local pest.Halo: Contact Harvest pg. 90 *Halo 2 is the only Halo game that does not have a secret talking grunt at the end of the last level. *In Halo: The Flood, due to the chaos the Flood caused the Covenant leadership on Halo, a number of Grunts deserted the Covenant and setup camp, Yayap was joining this group when Halo was destroyed. * In Halo CE, grunts also have a "curl back" tank. Sources Halo 3 Easter Eggs Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Grunts Category:Living Organisms de:Unggoy